Young Discovery
by yaoipornislife
Summary: Cartman doesn't want to go to extra help, and Kyle reluctantly lets him into his home while his parents are out. The two get into an argument, but later on, other things ensue. (One-shot)


**Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since my last story, and since yesterday marked the beginning of the new South Park season, I felt like it should be celebrated with more Kyman fanfiction ;) This is a one-shot (including the boys at their current ages), and even though it doesn't seem like much for such a long period of time, I am writing a much longer story at the moment. The reason it's been taking so long to write is because I have school, *sigh*, and it's hard to keep writing consistently with all the homework. I hope you all enjoy :)**

**WARNING: This story contains boyxboy smut, and strong adult themes. If you don't like slash relations, don't read it. If you do like slash relations, enjoy the lemon-ey goodness ahead ;)**

**...**

"No, you're wrong, Fatass!"

Cartman looked at his angered friend walking next to him. "Shut up, Kyle, you have no idea what you're talking about."

Kyle glared at the larger boy as he walked up the steps to his door. "Cartman, if you're so angry at me, why are you even coming to my house? You're just pissing me off."

The larger boy looked at him. "I told you Kyle, I need to stay here for a couple hours so my parents think I'm at extra help. I know _smarter _people like you don't need that, but that doesn't mean I still want to."

"Whatever dude, you're just lucky my parents aren't home." Kyle pulled out a key, and unlocked the door to his house. As the two boys stepped in, the warmth of Kyle's home hit them, and they both took off their backpacks and coats.

Cartman threw his backpack in the middle of the floor, taking his shoes off in a slovenly manner. Kyle sighed, and spoke. "Cartman, do you really have to be so careless? It's pretty rude to throw your shit around when you're not even in your own home."

Cartman rolled his eyes. "Jew, who even cares? It doesn't matter." He looked around, eyeing Kyle's house as if he was sizing it up to his standards. "Your house is boring anyway, Kyle, take me to your room."

"Fatass, what are we gonna do up there?"

Cartman looked at him as if the answer was obvious. "Kahl, clearly, there's nothing fun to do down here. At least I know there's video games in your bedroom."

"Fine," Kyle felt a twinge of anger emerge into his chest at the way Cartman said his name, but he ignored it, "I'll take you to my room, but don't fuck with any of my stuff. My parents would kill me if anything broke." Kyle walked to the stairs, and waved Cartman over. As the two started walking up, loud creaks came from under the orange carpet. Once the stairs came to a stop, the hallway revealed a slightly open door with a sheen of light coming through. "There's my room, over there."

Cartman nodded in reply, and they both walked over to the door, Kyle letting Cartman go in first. Cartman paused for a while as he looked around, somewhat skeptical. Then, his eyes trailed over to the bed, and his vision focused there. "Ew, there's probably Jew spooge all over that thing."

Kyle's somewhat calm face became engulfed in anger. "No there's not!"

Cartman gave him a sly grin as he walked over, kneeling down to look at a particular portion of the sheets. "Hah, there's even a stain here!"

"What?!" Kyle rushed over the bed next to Cartman, and low-and-behold, there actually was a stain there. Kyle's face turned beet red, and he shrunk down a few feet away from his sadistic friend. "...That's n-not spooge, fatass."

Cartman leaned over close to him, and sat down as well, scrutinizing his face. "You know what? I think you may be right. Your Jew face is telling me that you're way too immature to jack off, unlike the rest of us."

Kyle looked up at Cartman again, suddenly a bit less timid. "Yes I do!" At the sudden exclamation he just let out, Kyle covered his mouth, realizing what he said.

"HAH! Joke's on you, Jew! You just admitted that the stain on your bed is spooge!" Cartman gave him a maniacal grin, and leaned his weight on his hands, which are resting behind him.

"Shut up, fatass! You probably can't even do it yourself." Kyle looked away from him, a still intense blush blanketing his cheeks. He shifted his feet awkwardly as he sat, cross-legged.

Cartman faced him, and leaned in closer. "Of course I can, Kyle, you probably can't even do it right. You just cum from wet dreams!"

Kyle turned to face Cartman as well. "Yes I can, fatass!" The boys were now a mere couple inches from each other's faces.

"Oh really? Why don't you show me then!" As Cartman let out his demand, he blushed as he realized what he had just asked from Kyle. Now it was him shrinking away, reverting back to the decent amount of space the two were from each other just a few moments ago.

They both sat there, awkwardly, as their cheeks shined bright red. Once Cartman's exclamation was let out, there was a certain 'tension' that settled in the room, making their breathing become hitched, and audible, for each other to hear. Kyle glanced back over at Cartman, thinking about his options. "...You know, I really could, if you want me to…"

Cartman looked at him, a bit surprised by his reply. "Well… You do have to prove it to me, Jew…"

Kyle looked down, and saw the rising bulge in his pants. "...Okay."

Cartman watched as Kyle slowly unzipped his jeans, fumbling with the zipper. He pulled them down a little, and hesitated for a moment. His bright green eyes nervously focused on Cartman's brown ones, and it made the larger boy let out a small gasp.

Kyle snaked his hand into his boxer briefs, and pulled out his hard member. Cartman's mouth dropped at the sight. His erection was fully hard, and bigger than he had expected. There was a slight drop of precum glistening at the head of Kyle's hard on, and Cartman felt his own member go hard at the sight. He was going to mutter out a few words, but was lost at the view in front of him.

Kyle placed his right hand on the base of his member, and slowly started to stroke up and down. He let out a small moan at the contact, and looked down at the floor in embarrassment. Cartman let out a shuddering breath as he watched Kyle play with himself. _"Fuck… when I asked him to show me, I didn't expect something this intense..." _

Cartman looked down, and saw his own member straining through his brown pants. _"...I suppose it won't hurt if I do the same." _

Kyle stopped mid stroke as he watched Cartman pulling his own hard on out. It was leaking precum, just like his own, and Kyle's mouth became dry as Cartman timidly started to stroke down his length. Kyle continued to play with himself, feeling lust pool into his stomach as Cartman let out a small, breathy moan.

The two boys sat there, touching themselves for a while. They both glanced at each other occasionally, and immediately averted their gazes back to the patches of carpet next to themselves out of embarrassment. As Cartman sat there, becoming more and more unhinged by the second, he got an idea. The larger boy stopped touching himself, and Kyle looked at him, a little confused.

Cartman got on all fours, and crawled over to him, looking at Kyle with a smirk. He came closer, letting his lips ghost over Kyle's neck, before flicking his tongue out on the sensitive skin. "Fuck… Cartman… Oooh." Cartman placed his hand on Kyle's erection, slowly stroking it up and down while continuing to lick at Kyle's neck.

Kyle moaned, and let Cartman take control of his pleasure. The larger boy played with Kyle's erection, swirling his thumb around the head as his strokes became faster. This was becoming too much for the young boy to handle, and soon enough, hot liquid poured out onto Cartman's hand. Kyle sat there, panting, as he felt the effects of his post orgasm bliss.

"How did that feel, Jew boy?" Cartman said playfully.

Kyle looked over Cartman, seeing his member was still fully hard. "...That felt amazing, but it looks like you're not done yet."

Cartman's face flushed to a deeper shade of red as Kyle placed his hand over the other boy's throbbing erection. His green eyes glistened as Cartman moaned next to him, close to coming completely undone by his hand. Quickly, Cartman's cum shot all over the carpet, and Kyle's pale-skinned hand. Cartman got off his knees, and sat down, exhausted.

The two boys sat there, a cocktail of emotions playing out in their heads. They looked at each other, and smiled with a warmth they had never shown before. Kyle opened his mouth to speak. "Wow… You should come over more often."

Cartman smirked. "I think I should, I'll tell my mom I'm going to extra help again tomorrow."


End file.
